Le comte de Monte-Cristo version Youtube
by flygavioli
Summary: Ceci est une réécriture du célèbre roman d'Alexandre Dumas, sauf que les personnages sont remplacés par des Youtubeurs que j'apprécie. Cette fanfiction est destinée aux personnes qui n'ont pas le courage de lire l'histoire originale et à qui j'ai envie de partager cet univers que j'affectionne particulièrement .
1. L'arrivée

**Hey** **!**

 **Je vous retrouve avec une** **fanfic** **(encore une) un peu spéciale aujourd'hui .**

 **En effet, ceci est une réécriture du livre Le Comte de Monte-Cristo.**

 **Je voulais vous faire (re)découvrir cette histoire que j'aime vraiment en remplaçant les personnages originaux par des youtubeurs, et en essayant de la rendre plus accessible au niveau vocabulaire/tournure de phrases.**

 **Gardez en tête que rien ne m'appartient dans ce qui va suivre, l'histoire et le scénario appartiennent à Alexandre Dumas, les personnages** **s'appartiennent** **à eux-même,... Je n'ai fait qu'un effort de réécriture.**

 **PS : Si quelqu'un souhaite refaire une couverture plus adaptée, dites le moi ^^**

 **Bref, je vous laisse, j'espère que ça vous plaira :3**

* * *

La foule s'amassait sur les quais de Marseille. Plus d'un venait observer l'étranger spectacle qui se jouait devant les yeux de tous.  
En ce 24 février 1815 entrait dans le port de Marseille le navire _Pharaon,_ revenant d'un voyage de trois mois au cœur de la Méditerranée. Cependant, une étrange ambiance régnait sur le bateau, et d'aucun aurait pu dire qu'il s'était produit une tragédie. Les plus attentifs avaient noté que le navire ne possédait aucun dégât physique et que, par déduction, c'était auprès de l'équipage qu'un voile de tristesse s'étendait.

Depuis le pont, un jeune homme observait d'un œil vif et habile les manoeuvres des matelots apparemment sous ses ordres. Une barque se rapprochant rapidement du navire qui glissait doucement sur les flots apaisés du port attira son attention. Il s'accouda aux haubans et attendit que la barque s'arrête à sa hauteur. La barque à l'arrêt, l'homme à son bord s'adressa au jeune homme sur le bateau.

\- Antoine ! S'écria-t-il. Vous voilà enfin revenu de ce voyage, heureux de vous revoir !

À ces mots, le jeune homme sourit.

\- Moi de même, monsieur. Attendez-moi, je vous apporte une échelle.

Il alla chercher une petite échelle de corde qu'il fixa au hauban et déroula jusqu'à la barque. L'homme de la barque saisit l'échelle et commença à la grimper avec dextérité.  
Une fois à bord, il serra la main du jeune homme.

\- Alors, dit-il, comment s'est passé le voyage ? Pourquoi cette ambiance pesante, est-il arrivé malheur à mon bateau ?

\- Eh bien, répondit Antoine, si la cargaison est en bon état, ce n'est pas le cas du moral de mes camarades.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Mais dites-moi, où se trouve ce bon capitaine...

-Là est bien le problème, monsieur Baud, le capitaine nous a quitté il y a quatre jours, pris d'une terrible fièvre qui l'a terrassé.

\- Je suis bien désolé de l'apprendre...

Même s'il avait voulu le faire croire, il était facile de deviner que Patrick Baud, armateur et propriétaire du _Pharaon,_ s'inquiétait autant, si ce n'est plus, de l'état de son navire que du sort du pauvre capitaine.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur, mais je dois vous laisser, je dois superviser les dernières manoeuvres, et je vois d'ailleurs monsieur Bonnefoy qui sort de sa cabine, je suppose que vous voudriez lui parler.

\- Allez-y, Antoine, je ne veux pas vous gêner.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna en criant quelque ordre aussitôt exécuté par les matelots. De son côté, Patrick Baud alla rejoindre Victor Bonnefoy, un jeune comptable d'environ 25 ans engagé pour le voyage, qui sortait en effet de sa cabine. L'armateur lui serra la main et dit :

\- Bonjour mon cher, comment vous portez vous ?

\- Aussi bien que j'espère que vous vous portiez, monsieur Baud. Je viens de terminer les comptes et je viens vous remettre les documents.

\- Parfait, répondit l'autre, un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Votre voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

\- Oh, se contenta de répondre le comptable, je dirais que je n'ai pas à me plaindre, si ce n'est du regard qu'à l'équipage sur moi.

\- Que dites-vous donc ? Qu'est-il arrivé pour que vous soyez vu d'un mauvais œil par ces matelots ?

\- Rien de bien méchant, je vous rassure, je me suis juste quelque peu querellé avec monsieur Daniel car il nous a fait perdre deux jours en nous faisant rester à Elbe pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais ce ne sont que des disputes futiles.

Patrick jeta un regard vers Antoine qui donnait toujours des ordres.

\- Bah, dit-il, je suis certain que ce brave Antoine n'avait pas l'intention de vous attirer une mauvaise réputation parmi l'équipage. Et puis, j'imagine, au vu de la façon dont ils obéissent à ses ordres, que ces marins sont plutôt admiratifs de lui.

Victor lança un regard noir en direction d'Antoine.

\- Ça, pour donner des ordres... lacha-t-il avec une amertume mal dissimulée. Depuis que le capitaine nous a quitté, monsieur Daniel passe son temps à diriger les autres matelots comme s'il était lui-même le capitaine de ce navire.

\- C'est son rôle en tant que second. Et puis, le jeune Daniel a beau n'avoir que 19 ans, je trouve qu'il se débrouille aussi bien, voire même mieux que certains capitaines plus âgés.

Victor s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque Antoine réapparut près d'eux. Le comptable s'effaça non sans foudroyer Antoine des yeux, et alla se placer en retrait, écoutant aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait la discussion qui venait de s'engager.

\- Dites-moi, Antoine, l'on m'a rapporté que vous aviez séjourné plus longtemps que prévu à Elbe, comment se fait-il ?

\- C'est vrai, monsieur, mais c'était-là l'une des dernières volontés de ce brave capitaine. Je devais rencontrer le Grand Maréchal qui m'a remis un paquet à faire livrer à Paris.

\- Le Grand Maréchal ? C'est donc cela... Et... (il sembla hésitant) Et _l_ 'avez vous vu ?

\- L'Empereur* ? Je dois l'admettre, j'ai été assez impressionné de me retrouver face à lui.

-Vous l'avez donc rencontré ? Que vous a-t-il dit ?

\- Il m'a complimenté sur le navire et je lui ai répondu qu'il appartenait à monsieur Patrick Baud de Marseille.

\- Merveilleux !' S'exclama l'armateur.

\- Pardonnez-moi, interrompit l'un des matelots, mais la douane vient d'arriver...

\- J'arrive, répondit Antoine. Monsieur Baud, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

\- Faites, faites...

Antoine repartit. Victor, quant-à lui, se rapprocha.

\- Vois voyez, dit Patrick, Antoine avait une très bonne raison de rester à Elbe, il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur.

\- À ce propos, vous à-t-il parlé de la lettre ?

\- Une lettre ? Non, il ne l'a pas mentionné. Comment savez-vous qu'il y avait une lettre ?

Victor rougit.

\- Ehm, je passais par hasard quand je l'ai vu se faire remettre cette lettre, la porte était mal fermée. Mais oubliez ce que j'ai dit à ce propos, je me suis probablement trompé.

Il se retira et Patrick observa pendant quelques instants Antoine qui veillait au bon ordre sur le bateau. Lorsqu'il revint, Patrick demanda :

\- Au fait, Antoine, voudriez-vous venir déjeuner avec moi une fois le bateau ammaré ?

\- Ce serait avec un grand plaisir, mais j'ai promis ma première visite pour mon père.

\- Je comprend, répondit Patrick avec un grand sourire, d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que votre père qui vous attend...

Les yeux d'Antoine s'illuminèrent.

\- Justine ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

\- Tout juste, mon ami, et elle n'a pas arrêté de venir me voir pour demander si vous étiez revenu.

Antoine sourit.

\- Allez donc rejoindre votre père, et profitez de ce séjour à terre pour prendre.

\- Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

\- Le _Pharaon_ ne repart que dans un mois, mais je compte sur vous pour être de retour à ce moment-là, mon navire ne peut repartir sans capitaine.

À nouveau, les yeux d'Antoine brillèrent en entendant les mots de l'armateur.

\- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, monsieur, vous risqueriez de me faire croire que vous me faites capitaine...

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir vous faire capitaine, mais je ferai mon possible pour que vois le deveniez.

\- Oh, monsieur, vous faites de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Bien, et si vous alliez voir votre père ? Je suis sûr que vous lui manquez.

\- Encore merci !

Il descendit du bateau, prit la barque pour rejoindre les quais, et disparut dans la foule sous les yeux bienveillants de Patrick et le regard noir de Victor.

Marchant le plus vite possible, Antoine traversa les rues de Marseille, jusqu'à arriver à un petit bâtiment décoré de fleurs. Il entra et monta les étages pour finalement se retrouver devant une porte entre-ouverte.  
De là, il pouvait déjà voir son père, de dos, assis sur une chaise, entrain de s'occuper de petites fleurs au balcon. Antoine s'approcha avec un sourire et l'étreignit. Le père sursauta et se retourna pour voir son fils.

\- Antoine ?! Mon Dieu, je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu, je suis si heureux de te voir !

\- Moi aussi, père. Oh, tu ne devinera jamais à quelle point je suis heureux, je vais peut-être devenir capitaine du _Pharaon_!

\- Capitaine ? Mon fils, capitaine...

Le vieillard était blême.

\- Père, tu vas bien ? Attends, je vais t'apporter un peu de vin, cela te fera du bien...

\- Il n'y a plus de vin, répondit le père.

\- Comment, plus de vin ? Mais je t'avais donné deux cent francs lorsque je suis parti !

\- Tu avais oublié que tu avais une dette envers notre voisin, Bob Lennon, et lorsqu'il est venu demandé son dû, et que je lui ai dit que tu étais parti, il a décidé d'aller directement chez Patrick Baud. Je lui ai alors donné ce que tu lui devais, de peur que cela te fasse du tort.

\- Et quelle était la somme de la dette ? Blêmit Antoine.

\- Cent cinquante francs.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu as vécu trois mois avec seulement cinquante francs... murmura Antoine, toujours plus pâle. Mon Dieu, père, si j'avais su... Je suis tellement désolé, tiens, prends cet argent, va et achète toi tout ce dont tu as besoin !

Il déposa sur la table une bourse contenant une somme d'argent considérable.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Antoine, je n'ai besoin de rien maintenant que tu es là.

\- Oh, père... se désola son fils.

À ce moment-là, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Les deux Daniel se retournèrent pour apercevoir Bob Lennon sur le pas de la porte, sa veste d'un rouge flamboyant posée sur ses épaules comme à l'accoutumée.

\- Ah, dit-il, je savais que je te trouverais ici ! Je souhaitais te souhaiter un bon retour, haha. J'ai vu ce cher Victor il y a de cela quelques minutes, on a un peu discuté et il m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

\- Oui, répondit Antoine en dissimulant du mieux qu'il pouvait son ressentiment envers son voisin, monsieur Baud m'a dit que je serai peut-être capitaine du _Pharaon._

Bob lança un regard empli de convoitise vers la bourse qu'avait laissé Antoine sur la table.

\- Capitaine, voilà une bien belle condition... Qui rapporte argent et femmes, à ce qu'on en dit.

Le visage d'Antoine se crispa à ces mots.

\- Pour ce qui est des femmes, se contenta-t-il de dire, mon cœur est déjà pris.

\- Ah, oui, la belle Justine, n'est-ce pas ? Une jolie maitresse que tu t'es choisi.

\- Justine n'est pas ma maitresse, s'empressa de corriger Antoine sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'avait prévu, elle est ma fiancée !

\- Excuse moi, excuse moi... Mais tu as tout intérêt à l'épouser le plus vite possible, une jolie fille comme elle est souvent fort convoitée, surtout par des hommes dans une situation plus élevée que la tienne.

\- Ce qui voudrait dire que si je n'étais pas capitaine... s'inquiéta le jeune marin.

\- Elle aurait probablement tôt fait d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- Non, se ressaisit le jeune homme, je connais Justine, notre amour est pure et sincère et elle ne partirait jamais avec un autre que moi.

\- À toi d'un juger, dit simplement Bob.

\- D'ailleurs, et si cela ne te dérange pas, père, je m'en vais immédiatement la rejoindre.

\- Va, mon fils, dit son père en souriant.

\- Dans ce cas, ajouta Bob, je vous laisse également, passez une bonne journée.

Il sortit, bientôt suivi d'Antoine dont la mauvaise humeur était partie entre-temps.

Tandis que le marin allait rejoindre sa fiancée, Bob se dirigea vers une ruelle non loin de là d'où il sortait. Dans cette ruelle, il retrouva Victor qui l'attendait.

\- Alors, dit ce dernier, l'as-tu vu ?

\- Je l'ai vu, maugréa l'autre, et il parle déjà comme s'il était capitaine.

Le comptable eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'aime pas les gens arrogants, et l'avenir qui s'ouvre à lui ne me dit rien qui vaille...

\- Si nous pouvions trouver un moyen pour qu'il ne devienne pas capitaine, il arrêterait d'être aussi vantard...

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Rien, je parlais pour moi.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Bob, quelque chose me dit qu'il va avoir des problèmes du côté de Justine.

L'attention de Victor s'éveilla un peu plus.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je l'ai vue se promener à plusieurs reprises au bras du jeune Mathieu, le pêcheur.

Victor sourit à nouveau.

\- Et si nous allions boire un coup à la _Réserve_?

Il parlait évidemment de la petite auberge située près de là où habitait Justine.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quelque chose me dit que nous aurons du spectacle...

Bob ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir.

\- Très bien, allons-y, je ne dit jamais non à un petit verre ! Tu payes évidemment ?

\- Mais bien sûr mon ami, répondit Victor en surjouant un peu trop sa joie.

Et ils partirent vers la _Réserve_ _._

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

 **Review ? :3**


	2. Amour et haine

**Hey** **!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Perso, je suis contente, ce chapitre est sorti plus tôt que prévu, donc ça va \\(^-^)/**

 _MESSAGE : for_ _the_ _person_ _who_ _asked_ _me_ _to_ _write_ _this_ _fanfiction_ _in_ _english_ _, I_ _don't_ _know_ _enough_ _vocabulary_ _and_ _grammar_ _to_ _write_ _it_ _in_ _english_ _,_ _sorry_ _._

 **Enjoy**

* * *

La belle Justine était appuyée sur la façade de la petite cabane qui lui servait de maison. Tendue, elle se triturait les doigts sous le regard à la fois inquiet et protecteur de l'homme assis près d'elle.

\- Je t'en prie, Justine, dis moi encore une fois pourquoi je ne peux espérer recevoir ta main, dit-il avec un air désespéré.

\- Je te trouve bien ennuyant de me poser encore une fois la question, Mathieu, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas accepter la vérité ? Je ne t'épouserai pas, un point c'est tout !

\- Oh, Justine... répondit le jeune homme, accablé.

Il laissa planer le silence

\- En vérité, je crois que j'ai compris... Tu ne m'aimes pas...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, s'exclama-t-elle, je t'aime comme si tu étais mon frère, et jamais je ne pourrais imaginer ma vie sans toi ! Accepte cependant que mon cœur appartienne à un autre.

\- Mais...

\- De plus, tu es soldat avant d'être pêcheur, que ferais-je si tu partais ? Je serais seule, avec mes maigres possessions pour seule compagnies.

Mathieu eût un regard mauvais.

\- L'homme que tu aimes, il est marin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors il est tout aussi inconstant que je puisse l'être en étant soldat. Et quand bien même il ne le serait pas, la mer l'est pour lui.

Justine sentit la colère l'envahir.

\- Tu méprise Antoine simplement parce que je l'aime, c'est vraiment lâche de ta part. Tu dis que la mer est inconstante, tu as bien raison ! Voilà trois mois que j'attends son retour et pendant tout ce temps, j'ai compté bien des tempêtes !

Mathieu se tut. Que répondre face à la colère de celle qu'il aimait ?  
Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il serra les poings et, en regardant dans le vide, demanda :

\- Et s'il mourait ?

Justine le foudroya du regard.

\- Alors, j'en mourrais à mon tour.

Mathieu s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une voix enjouée l'interrompit.

\- Justine ! Je suis de retours !

Le visage de la jeune femme s'emplit de joie alors que celui de Mathieu devint blême.

\- Antoine ?!

Le marin arriva et il enlaça la jeune femme.

\- Oh, Justine, tu m'as tellement manqué...

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Antoine !

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous le regard malade de Mathieu qui s'était placé en retrait.

Antoine le remarqua et s'exclama :

\- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu... Je m'appelle Antoine Daniel.

Et il tendit une main amicale vers Mathieu, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pâlir un peu plus chaque seconde qui passait.  
Le pêcheur observa la main sans pour autant la serrer.  
Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles personne ne bougea ni ne dit mot. Alors, Antoine, sentant toute l'agressivité qu'avait Mathieu à son encontre, laissa tomber avec un brin d'amertume :

\- D'accord, je vois... Je reviens d'un voyage de trois mois en mer, et alors que je pensais retrouver amour et amitié, je retrouve un ennemi...

\- Mathieu n'est pas un ennemi, s'exclama Justine en lançant un regard noir vers le pêcheur, c'est l'homme que j'aime le plus après toi, que je considère comme mon frère et que tu considérera comme tel également, et il va te serrer la main.

Les derniers mots débordaient de menaces que Mathieu ne pouvait ignorer. Il prit donc sur lui et serra, en plus de ses mâchoires, la main d'Antoine. Il lui sembla que la peau de sa main commençait à brûler tant le contact le répugnait.

\- Je... Je dois partir, on m'attend quelque part... bredouilla-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put pour échapper à la vision de la femme qu'il aimait aux côtés d'un autre.  
Il finit par ralentir, pour finalement s'arrêter, essoufflé et fiévreux. Une voix l'interpella alors.

\- Hé, ne serait-ce pas ce bon vieux Mathieu ? Viens donc boire avec nous !

\- Tais-toi un peu, Bob, tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas l'air d'humeur joyeuse, enfin... M'est avis que ce cher Antoine a rejoint Justine et a gagné la confrontation.

Mathieu se retourna pour voir Bob et Victor assis à la terrasse d'une taverne, le premier complètement ivre, le second arborant un sourire presque moqueur. Il s'approcha des deux hommes sans dire un mot.

\- Bah, reprit Bob en reprenant une gorgée, le capitaine aura eu raison du vaillant soldat...

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux.

\- Capitaine ? Demanda-t-il, terrifié à cette idée.

Victor sourit.

\- Une récente promotion. Viens donc t'asseoir.

Le pêcheur obéit, dépité.

\- Tu as l'air triste, mon ami, remarqua enfin Bob, prends une gorgée, cela te fera du bien.

Il déposa sa chope sur la table. Le regard de Mathieu se posa dessus, mais c'est sans conviction que se dernier la porta à sa bouche.

\- N'empêche, continua l'autre, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu abandonnerais si vite, je te croyais plus combatif et déterminé à garder celle que tu aimes.

\- Elle aime un autre, et m'a dit qu'elle mourrait s'il lui arrivait malheur...

\- Dans ce cas, ils se marieront, aussi certain qu'Antoine sera capitaine.

Le sang de Mathieu commença à bouillir.

\- Ça suffit ! Dit il en balayant les choppes présentes sur la table.

\- Pas nos boissons enfin... se désola Bob.

\- Pfff, murmura Victor pour lui-même, dire que je suis attablé avec un ivrogne et un homme incapable de se venger...

\- Hé, s'écria Bob, regardez qui voilà ! Antoine, Justine !

L'effet fut immédiat sur les deux autres qui pâlirent en même temps.

\- Tais-toi, imbécile, tu vas attirer leur attention.

\- Antoine, continua d'appeler Bob, complètement saoul, es-tu déjà si fier que tu ne daignes même pas nous répondre ?

L'interpellé le remarqua enfin, et s'approcha en rougissant, la femme qu'il aimait à ses côtés.

\- C'est le bonheur qui efface tous mes autres sens, répondit le jeune homme.

Il ne remarqua pas l'air crispé de Victor et Mathieu qui le regardaient avec dégoût.

\- Oui, le bonheur... , fit le comptable en masquant son ressentiment. En parlant de bonheur, j'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez bientôt vous marier.

\- Dans trois jours, répondit Justine avec un grand sourire, et vous êtes tous les trois invités.

Elle jeta un regard successif à chacun d'eux en s'arrêtant imperceptiblement sur Mathieu qui aurait bien disparu pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Trois jours ? S'exclama Bob. Vous êtes pressés...

\- En fait, c'est en partie parce que je dois partir à Paris, avoua Antoine. J'ai quelque chose à délivrer à quelqu'un.

Victor pensa immédiatement à la lettre dont il avait parlé un peu plus tôt avec Patrick Baud et une sombre idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Maintenant, reprit Justine, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Et ils repartirent tous les deux, bras dessus-dessous, heureux.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Mathieu s'affala au bord des larmes sur la table et gémit.

\- Trois jours...

\- Apparemment, le mariage ne fait pas que des heureux... insinua Victor en commandant de nouvelles boissons.

\- J'adorais Justine, se désola le pêcheur.

\- C'est donc normal qu'à tes yeux, Antoine mérite la mort.

\- Mais Justine a dit que...

\- Je sais, le coupa le comptable, mais la mort n'est pas forcément la seule solution.

L'attention de Mathieu se porta instantanément sur les paroles de Victor.

\- Tu sais, continua ce dernier, une prison est comme un cercueil...

\- Sauf qu'on sort de prison, dit Bob dans un éclaire de lucidité, avant de reprendre une gorgée, et je vois mal Antoine se laisser faire sans se venger.

\- C'est qu'il n'est pas encore complètement ivre... désespéra Victor en regardant Bob. Mathieu, remet lui donc à boire.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, trop impatient d'entendre la suite des idées de l'homme à ses côtés.  
Lorsqu'ils furent certains que Bob n'interromperait plus leur discussion, le comptable continua.

\- Je disais donc, il suffit de s'assurer qu'il aille en prison pour un crime qui lui promet la perpétuité...

Il s'arrêta pour demander au serveur de l'auberge de lui apporter une plume et du papier.

\- Du papier ? Demanda Mathieu, incertain.

\- Bien sûr, je suis comptable, la plume et le papier sont mes armes à moi, et font parfois plus de dégâts qu'un revolver.

On lui apporta ce qu'il avait demandé.

\- Comme Antoine a débarqué à Elbe, il suffit d'écrire une lettre de dénonciation au procureur du roi, disant qu'Antoine est un fervent bonapartiste.

\- Mais... , hésita Mathieu, la loi permet à un accusé de rencontrer son accusateur...

\- C'est pour cela qu'il vaudrait mieux écrire anonymement.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il écrivit la lettre d'accusations de la main gauche afin qu'on ne puisse pas reconnaître son écriture. Mathieu prit le papier et le lut à haute voix.

\- "Monsieur le procureur du roi est informé par la présente lettre qu'Antoine Daniel, second du navire " _Pharaon_ " qui a appareillé à Marseille en ce jour, après avoir fait escale à Elbe, se trouve acteur d'un complot visant directement ou indirectement le roi. Vous avez comme preuve une lettre que vous trouverez soit dans sa cabine, soit chez son père, soit sur lui-même."

Mathieu jeta un regard à Victor. Ce dernier reprit la lettre et la chiffonna.

\- Ce serait de cette manière que quelqu'un qui en veut à Antoine s'en débarrasserait sans risque. Mais personne ne serait aussi mal avisé...

Il lança le papier derrière lui au fond de la terrasse. Le regard de Mathieu suivit le mouvement de la lettre et il ne la quitta pas des yeux par après.

\- Et toi, dit-il à Victor, n'as-tu pas quelque reproche à faire à Antoine ?

\- Moi ? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi serait-ce le cas, enfin...

\- C'est vrai, s'exclama Bob, plus ivre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, tout le monde aime Antoine, j'aime Antoine. Portons un toast à Antoine !

Il leva son verre. Victor et Mathieu firent de même, ce dernier gardant toujours son regard sur la feuille chiffonnée au fond de la terrasse.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est judicieux de ramener cet ivrogne chez lui, déclara le comptable en soulevant Bob de sa chaise.

\- Vous partez ? Demanda Mathieu.

\- Je le raccompagne.

Il emmena Bob avec lui, laissant Mathieu seul. Ils marchèrent quelques secondes, puis Victor se retourna et vit le pêcheur qui courait en direction de la ville, un papier chiffonné à la main.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre deux.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions.**

 **Review ? :3**


	3. Célébrations

**Hey !**

 **Voici donc le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction, et presque pas en retard, en plus !**

 **J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à écrire le début de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop à la lecture.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Le soleil de midi caressait de ses doux rayons le visage des invités. Ces derniers, nombreux, attendaient patiemment devant l'entrée de la _Réserve_ , sans se douter le moins du monde de la conversation qui y avait eu lieu la discutaient du repas de fête qui les attendait.  
Victor et Bob arrivèrent à leur tour, les souvenirs de ce dernier n'étant plus que de vagues images qu'il avait mises sur le compte d'un mauvais rêve causé par l'alcool.  
Ils furent suivi de près par Patrick Baud, dont l'arrivée provoqua un murmure d'admiration parmi les convives. C'était en effet un grand honneur que faisait l'armateur à Antoine en venant à ce repas. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage des matelots du _Pharaon_ , qui étaient également invités, lorsqu'ils comprirent que cela confirmait la rumeur comme quoi Antoine serait bientôt capitaine.

On chargea alors Victor et Bob d'aller avertir Antoine de l'arrivée de cet invité de marque.  
Ils partirent donc, et rencontrèrent la personne qu'ils cherchaient quelques rues plus loin.

Antoine était accompagné de Justine ainsi de son père. Tous étaient suivis par cinq jeunes femmes amies de la future mariée et l'on pouvait apercevoir un Mathieu plus que fiévreux à leur suite. Ce dernier jetais en permanence des regards vers la ville, avant de redevenir blanc comme un linge.

Victor alla trouver les fiancés et les prévint de l'arrivée de Patrick Baud. Il partit ensuite se placer aux côtés de Mathieu, sans pour autant entamer de discussion, tandis que Bob se dirigea vers le père Daniel.

Le groupe reprit sa marche vers la _Réserve._ Arrivés là-bas, les futurs mariés furent accueillis bruyamment par des invités enthousiastes. Tous allèrent saluer Antoine et Justine, et finalement, on laissa rentrer tout le monde. À l'intérieur, on avait aligné des tables afin d'en créer une plus grande à laquelle tous les invités pourraient s'asseoir.

Justine invita monsieur Daniel et Mathieu à s'asseoir à ses côtés tandis qu'Antoine faisait de même avec Victor et Patrick Baud. Les autres invités se placèrent à leur guise, et le buffet commença, lançant des conversations diverses et variées. On mangeait et parlait avec qui on voulait, et on changeait de place lorsqu'on voulait discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Les discussions étaient pour la plupart centrées sur le futur mariage, et ce fût sans surprise qu'Antoine et Justine se firent interpeller de tout part.

\- Ce buffet était délicieux, s'écria quelqu'un. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi va ressembler celui du mariage.

Antoine regarda Justine, et sourit.

\- En fait, commença-t-il, il se trouve que grâce à l'aide de monsieur Baud ici présent, nous avons réussi à avancer la date du mariage.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Demanda l'une des convives. À quand ?

Le futur marié jeta un oeil à sa montre.

\- Dans environ une heure.

Le brouhaha ambiant qui, jusque là, n'avait pas cessé, gagna en intensité en à peine plus d'une seconde.  
Le visage de Victor et Mathieu devint blanc comme un linge, s'il était possible pour ce dernier de l'être plus encore.

Le repas toucha à sa fin, aussi Victor et Mathieu allèrent rejoindre Bob qui, grâce au bon repas et au bon vin, n'éprouvait plus aucun ressentiment envers le futur marié. Le pêcheur se plaça près d'une fenêtre et regardait régulièrement vers la ville d'un air fiévreux.  
Le comptable, quant à lui, commença à discuter avec son ami.

\- Ainsi, ils seront mariés dans moins d'une heure...

\- Dieu les garde, répondit Bob, un petit verre dans le nez, et j'espère bien que rien ne leur arrivera.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Qu'il aurait été très mal de faire à Antoine ce dont vous aviez parlé hier avec Mathieu.

Victor se retourna et observa son ami, étonné que ce dernier se souvienne de quoi que ce soit de la veille.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille.

\- Peut-être, mais l'idée était là, voulue ou non.

\- Je ne faisait que plaisanter. De plus, tu as bien du voir que j'ai jeté cette lettre.

Bob fut forcé de l'admettre, même s'il fallait avouer que sa mémoire lui faisait quelque peu défaut, enveloppée par le voile de l'alcool.

Quelques minutes passèrent, quand la pendule sonna deux heures. Justine se leva, rapidement suivie d'Antoine.

\- Mes amis, je vous invite à nous suivre dès maintenant jusqu'à l'église, le mariage débute dans un quart d'heure !

Les invités se levèrent avec une joie non dissimulée. Seul l'un d'entre-eux suait à grosse goute suite à cette annonce, et faillit s'écrouler en tentant de faire un pas. D'ici à quelques minutes, tous ses espoirs partiraient en fumée, et la femme qu'il aimait serait perdue.

Soudain, un grand fracas se fit à la porte. Un commissaire suivit de trois soldats entrèrent dans la pièce sous les cris de surprise des convives.

\- Antoine Daniel ? Demanda-t-il.

Des murmures se firent dans l'assemblée tandis que le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas quelque peu hésitant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vous êtes Antoine Daniel ?

\- C'est moi, répondit-il.

\- Veuillez-me suivre.

Il désigna la porte et intima au marin d'avancer.

\- Attendez, s'interposa Patrick, qu'a-t-il fait pour que vous veniez l'emmener le jour de son mariage.

Le commissaire sembla légèrement ennuyé et se contenta de répondre :

\- À vrai dire, je l'ignore. On m'a demandé d'aller chercher votre ami en urgence sans plus d'explications.

\- Tout va bien, tentant de rassurer Antoine, j'ai probablement négligé l'une ou l'autre de mes déclarations à la douane en arrivant hier, rien de grave.

\- Si c'est le cas, répondit le commissaire, vous serez revenu avant même d'avoir eu le temps de faire attendre vos invités. Mais pour l'instant, il faut me suivre.

Antoine acquiesça et s'avança vers la porte en jetant un regard à son père et Justine qui lui fit un signe d'au revoir discret.

Bob, se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait, lança un regard mécontent à Victor. Ce dernier se défendit.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien fait et que j'avais jeté cette maudite lettre. Tu peux demander à Mathieu, il était là.

Il voulut appeler ce dernier mais il avait disparu sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.  
Devant la vague d'inquiétude qui commençait à s'étendre sur les invités, Patrick Baud décida qu'il fallait ramener le calme.

\- Je m'en vais me renseigner sur la raison pour laquelle Antoine a dû nous quitter si précipitamment, restez ici. Je reviens vite.

Et il partit.

Justine, très inquiète, rejoignit le père d'Antoine et fut rapidement entourée de ses amies qui firent leur possible pour lui remonter le moral.

Les minutes passèrent, longues et lourdes, avant que Patrick ne revienne, le visage dépité.

\- Il est accusé d'être un agent bonapartiste... Laissa-t-il finalement tomber, jetant une chape de plomb sur les convives.

Tous se retournèrent vers Justine qui, sous la pression de tous ces regards, ne put réprimer les larmes de chagrin qui apparurent dans ses yeux.

Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles on comprit a salle se vida peu à peu.

Victor et Bob, blème, sortirent à leur tour.

\- Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Votre "plaisanterie" est forcément liée à ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais jeté cette lettre alors arrête de me faire la morale. Quelqu'un l'aurait sans doute récupérée après que nous sommes partis hier.

Il y eut un silence durant quelques temps puis Bob murmura plus pour lui-même que pour Victor :

\- Cette histoire nous portera malheur...

\- Elle ne portera malheur qu'aux coupables.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Au même instant, quelques rues plus loin, une autre fête suivait son cours.  
Mais à l'inverse des fiançailles d'Antoine Daniel et Justine Le Pottier où les invités faisaient partie du peuple, les fiançailles que l'on fêtait là ne comprenaient comme invités que les grands noms de la société Marseillaise.

\- Je vous le dis, déclara le marquis de Saint-Méran, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, ces bonapartistes ne sont que la lie de la société. Ils nous ont volé nos châteaux et notre honneur durant la Terreur, et maintenant que les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre, nous les laissons conspirer contre nous à nouveau. Qu'attendons-nous pour agir ? Je vous le demande monsieur Breut.

\- Pardonnez moi, monsieur, j'étais occupé lorsque vous parliez, pouvez vous répéter ? Demanda Alexis Breut.

\- Voyons marquis, interrompit la marquise de Saint-Méran, laissez donc votre futur gendre discuter avec votre fille le jour de leur mariage, et arrêtez de parler de ces pauvres hommes à qui la révolution a mis des idées dans la tête.

\- Mais non, reprit Alexis, ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Pour tout vous dire, je pense qu'ils n'ont ni la ferveur, ni la conviction, ni la grandeur de nous autres, royalistes.

\- Voilà qui est bien parlé ! Déclara la marquise. Mais votre père, Fujixguru, n'était-il pas un bonapartiste lui aussi ?

Le jeune homme sembla gêné.

\- Eh bien, il est vrai que du temps de l'usurpateur, mon père était fier d'être du côté de l'Empire. Cependant, je vous demande d'oublier les erreurs du passé, comme mon père s'est rallié à la royauté après s'être repenti.

\- Mais n'avez vous pas peur que l'on vous croit bonapartiste comme il l'a été ?

\- Je me suis autant détaché de son nom que de ses idées politiques, et si je l'avais été, je ne serais probablement pas substitut du procureur du roi à l'heure qu'il est.

\- C'est vrai, commenta un autre invité, et on dit que vos paroles sont assassines lorsque l'accusé en face de vous est pour l'usurpateur.

\- Vous savez, je vois mon métier comme un combat. C'est tuer ou être tuer. Il faut savoir être sévère pour punir un crime, même si cela signifie qu'une tête va tomber. Mais gagner un combat ne veut pas dire gagner la guerre. À l'heure qu'il est, j'ai probablement déjà des poignards destinés à me transpercer dans le dos.

\- Quelle horreur ! S'écria mademoiselle de Saint-Méran, sa future épouse. J'espère que tout cela n'est qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

Le substitut du procureur regarda amoureusement sa promise.

\- Je suis bien désolé d'être on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Dans ce cas, je prie Dieu pour que vous n'ayez plus à affronter que des brigands et des voleurs de pacotille.

\- Mon Dieu, mademoiselle, c'est comme si vous souhaitiez à un médecin de ne soigner que des rhumes. Il faut vaincre les pires cancers pour prouver sa valeur devant le monde !

\- Je suis d'accord, dit la marquise, et j'espère que vous serez sévère lors de votre prochaine audience.

\- Eh bien moi, annonça la future mariée, j'espère que vous serez indulgent.

On toqua alors à la porte, et un valet entra, demandant à voir monsieur le substitut du procureur.  
Alexis se leva, s'excusa auprès de ses convives et sortit.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire au lèvres.

\- Il semblerait que Dieu ait entendu notre conversation, car on vient de m'informer de l'attestation d'un cancer, et il est temps pour moi de le soigner.

\- Comment cela ?

\- On a envoyer cette lettre de dénonciation adressée au procureur du roi mais comme ce dernier est absent, c'est à moi qu'elle revient. Je dois donc vous quitter momentanément, à mon plus grand regret.

\- Dans ce cas, n'oubliez pas d'être sévère ! S'écria la marquise.

\- Si les preuves sont flagrantes, je ne pourrais faire autrement.

Il adressa un regard rassurant à sa future femme, un regard qui signifiait qu'il serait le plus indulgent possible.  
Cette dernière lui sourit, et il quitta la pièce.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

 **Une idée de ce qu'il se passera dans la suite ?**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, en tout cas !**

 **Review ? :3**


	4. Jugement

**Hey !**

 **Me voici de retour avec ce quatrième chapitre qui aura mis un peu plus de temps que les autres à sortir, j'en suis désolée...**

 **J'en avais profité pour avancer un peu sur mes autres fics, notamment sur La Quête Des Six Pierres.**

 **Enfin, bonne lecture !**

* * *

À peine Alexis fut-il sorti de la salle à manger que son visage devint sérieux et impossible à déchiffrer. Il avait travaillé à cela pendant longtemps afin de pouvoir montrer que la justice jamais ne plaisante. Cependant, en ce jour, il eut un mal certain à se composer ce visage fermé tant son bonheur était grand.  
Il était riche, allait se marier avec une femme qu'il aimait, et sa carrière était particulièrement prometteuse.

Dans la rue, il rejoignit le commissaire qui était venu le quérir. Ils marchèrent ensemble et le substitut du procureur lui posait quelques questions au sujet de l'accusé lorsqu'ils croisèrent le chemin de Patrick Baud.  
Ce dernier les interrompit et s'adressa à Alexis.

\- Ah, monsieur Breut, vous tombez bien, il se trouve que par une méprise, le second de mon navire, Antoine Daniel, soit accusé à tort d'un crime qu'il n'a certainement pas commis. Je vous assure qu'il s'agit de l'homme le plus gentil, le plus loyal, et le plus aimant que je connaisse.

Le substitut pensa que c'était fou de la part de l'armateur de défendre un homme accusé de bonapartisme lorsque l'on était soi-même soupçonné d'être un traître.

\- Vous savez, dit-il, même si un homme est la personne la plus gentille du monde, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être criminel au niveau politique, vous devez vous en douter, non ?

Patrick comprit évidemment le sous-texte mais décida de l'ignorer pour supplier le juge d'être clément avec son second.

\- Écoutez, répondit Alexis pour couper court à la discussion, s'il est innocent, alors votre ami sortira très vite, mais s'il est effectivement coupable, alors je serai forcé de faire ce que l'on attend de moi dans cette situation.

Ils arrivèrent alors à la maison d'Alexis, une grande demeure adossée au palais de justice. Le substitut salua donc l'armateur et rentra, accompagné du commissaire.

Dans l'entrée l'attendaient deux soldats encadrant l'accusé qui se tenait droit malgré une légère inquiétude dans ses yeux. L'un des deux soldats confia une liasse de papiers au commissaire qui la donna à son tour à Alexis. Ce dernier jeta un rapide regard sur Antoine avant de rentrer dans son bureau.

\- Faites entrer le prévenu.

Le substitut s'assit à son bureau et déposa la liasse à côté d'une pile de dossiers. Antoine entra à son tour.  
Durant le cours laps de temps pendant lequel Alexis avait observé le marin, il avait pu apercevoir l'intelligence et la franchise sur son visage. Il prit cependant garde à ne pas se fier à cette première impression favorable au jeune homme, car il savait que derrière un visage savamment composé pouvait parfois se cacher la pire des crapule.

\- Quel est vôtre nom ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je m'appelle Antoine, monsieur. Antoine Daniel.

\- Et quel âge avez-vous ?

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans.

Alexis nota ces quelques informations au fur et à mesure qu'il posait les questions.

\- Que faisiez-vous au moment où on vous a arrêté ?

\- Je fêtais mes fiançailles avec la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde. Répondit le jeune homme avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

Les mots firent tressaillir le substitut sans que ce dernier ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il leva la tête vers l'accusé. Quelle coïncidence... Lui aussi s'apprêtait à se marier, lui aussi s'était fait interrompre pendant ses fiançailles et maintenant, il était le seul juge du destin de cet homme dont il avait le pouvoir de faire devenir le rêve un cauchemar. Cette pensée ramena à lui le souvenir joyeux de sa future épouse. Inconsciemment, son visage devint plus doux et s'éclaira.  
Antoine s'en rendit compte et demanda :

\- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Hum, Pardonnez moi, je réfléchissais.

Et il enchaîna :

\- On dit que vous avez des préférences politiques très affirmées...

C'était évidemment une manière de tester le marin.

\- Sincèrement, monsieur, j'ignore qui vous a dit cela, mais il s'est trompé. Je n'ai jamais été très intéressé par la politique et pour dire vrai, de par mes dix-neuf ans, je n'ai aucun avis sur la question. Tant que je peux exercer mon métier et aimer mon père et la femme que je m'apprête à épouser, la politique m'importe peu.

Alexis acquiesça.

\- Cette question peut vous paraître étrange, mais avez-vous des ennemis ?

Le jeune homme sembla surpris.

\- Pas que je sache, monsieur.

\- Pourtant, vous vous apprêtez à devenir capitaine, non ? Cette fonction peut attirer la jalousie de certains, j'imagine ?

\- Je suppose, mais si j'ai vraiment des ennemis, je ne les connais pas, et j'avoue ne pas avoir très envie de les connaître.

Plus Antoine parlait, plus il parvenait à convaincre Alexis de son innocence. Dans un élan de sympathie, et en partie grâce à la demande d'être clément de mademoiselle de Saint-Méran, sa future femme, ce dernier décida :

\- Écoutez, je vais être magnanime, je vais vous laisser l'occasion de savoir qui vous à envoyé ici...

Il prit la lettre et la tendit à Antoine.

\- Reconnaissez-vous cette écriture ?

Le jeune homme prit la lettre et la lut. Son visage perdit de ses couleurs et une sueur froide lui traversa la colonne vertébrale.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-il en rendant la lettre, cette personne doit être un ennemi... Mais j'ignore de qui il s'agit, cette écriture ne me dit rien.

Le substitut rangea la lettre.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous poser une simple question, non-pas comme un juge, mais comme un homme qui s'intéresse à un autre homme par simple curiosité. Qu'y-avait-il de vrai dans cette lettre ?

Antoine raconta alors toute l'histoire. La dernière requête du capitaine, l'escale à Elbe, le Grand Maréchal, et la lettre qu'il devait délivrer à Paris.  
Alexis écouta sans laisser paraître le moindre sentiment. Lorsque le marin eut fini, il demanda :

\- Et vous assurez que vous ne savez rien du contenu de la lettre ?

\- Rien, monsieur, je ne faisait qu'obéir aux derniers ordres de mon capitaine. Et pour tout matelot, les dernières volontés d'un capitaine sont sacrées.

\- Vous n'avez donc rien à voir avec cette histoire... Murmura le substitut.

Il resta un instant silencieux avant de déclarer :

\- Donnez moi cette lettre, soyez prêt à venir si l'on vous rappelle, et retournez auprès de vos amis et de votre fiancée.

\- Vous me laissez repartir ? Demanda Antoine avec un grand sourire. Je suis libre ?

\- Confiez moi la lettre et vous pourrez y aller.

\- Le lettre est dans la liasse que l'on vous à donné tout à l'heure, il me semble.

Il pointa le bureau.

\- Parfait. Au fait, savez-vous à qui elle est adressée ?

\- Un certain monsieur Fujixguru, il me semble.

Même la foudre n'aurait pas frappé Alexis d'une telle puissance à cet instant précis. Son teint devint blafard et son visage se crispa.

\- Vous dites ?! S'écria-t-il.

Antoine, ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement d'humeur, répéta le nom, qui sonna aux oreilles du substitut comme pire que la mort.  
Il se précipita vers la liasse et chercha frénétiquement la lettre, qu'il finit par trouver. Il l'ouvrir et la lut, tandis que son visage devint de plus en plus blème.

\- Qui connait l'existence de cette lettre mise à part vous et moi ?!

\- Personne, si ce n'est la personne qui me l'a confiée.

La panique commençait à s'emparer du marin, qui comprenait bien que quelque chose se passait.  
Alexis relut la lettre à plusieurs reprises. Ses pensées filaient à cent à l'heure. D'un coup, son visage sembla s'illuminer. Il se tourna brusquement vers Antoine.

\- Vous n'avez parlé de cette lettre à personne ?!

\- Personne, monsieur.

\- Donc nous sommes les seuls à connaître son existence.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée et s'y appuya.

\- Vous voyez ce papier ? Il le jeta dans le feu. Maintenant, il est anéanti.

\- Je... J'avoue ne pas vous suivre...

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit de vous rendre votre liberté immédiatement, je dois consulter un juge avant de le faire. Je vais vous garder en prison pour ce soir mais je vous promets de vous libérer le plus tôt possible.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda le marin, soulagé que rien de grave ne lui arrive.

\- Mais pour cela, l'interrompit Alexis, toujours paniqué, vous devez me promettre de ne jamais parler de cette lettre à personne. Niez en bloc son existence, vous avez compris ?

Antoine acquiesça vivement, ne comprenant toujours pas la raison de son affolement.

Alexis se dirigea vers une corde et tira dessus. Un soldat entra et le substitut invita Antoine à le suivre. Lorsque ce dernier fut sorti, il s'affaissa sur sa chaise, et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

\- Mon Dieu, père, quand cesserez-vous de compromettre mon avenir... Soupira-t-il. Si quelqu'un avait eut vent de cette lettre avant moi, ma carrière était détruite.

Il resta de longues minutes à réfléchir quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Cette lettre ne fera pas ma perte, déclara-t-il, elle fera ma fortune !

Il se leva précipitamment et courut hors de son bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Antoine était conduit à travers le palais de justice en passant par une porte qui reliait la maison d'Alexis au sombre bâtiment. Il traversa des couloirs que craignaient les pires criminels, tellement sombres et impressionnant que leur taille semblait vous écraser de tout leur poids. Il arriva à hauteur d'une cellule, et on l'y plaça, refermant la lourde porte derrière lui.  
Antoine s'assit sur le petit tabouret posé contre un des murs de sa cellule et attendit patiemment.  
Cette situation ne l'enchantait pas, et il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'être enfermé pour une durée indéterminée, mais la promesse d'Alexis le gardait plein d'espoir.

Le soir tomba, diminuant peu à peu la luminosité de la cellule, déjà fort sombre à l'origine. L'ouïe d'Antoine devint plus fine, et chaque bruit de pas semblant se diriger dans sa direction ravivait en lui la flamme de l'espérance. Pourtant, aucun de ces pas ne vinrent à lui. Le marin en vint même à se demander si la promesse de sa liberté était réelle, puis se rappela l'état du substitut et la lettre qu'il avait brulée, alors ses espoirs revinrent.  
Après un long moment, quelqu'un vint enfin. Antoine se leva, et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Il put voir quatre hommes, le premier avait ouvert la porte et se tenait entre le marin et la sortie, et les trois autres, en retrait, accompagnaient le premier, armés de fusils dont la lumière des torches faisait luire le métal de leurs bayonnettes.

\- C'est monsieur Breut qui vous envoie ? Demanda le prisonnier.

\- Parfaitement. Se contenta de répondre l'homme, sans plus de manières.

Le marin n'insista pas, trop heureux que l'on vienne lui rendre la liberté. Il sorti donc de la cellule, traversa de nouveaux corridors immenses, rendus plus sombres par la nuit, et sortit du palais de justice par une petite porte sur le côté du bâtiment.  
Enfin à l'air libre, la joie du jeune homme devint plus forte. Il ne chercha cependant pas à s'enfuir lorsqu'on lui demanda de monter dans une calèche arrêtée près de là. Au vu de la manière dont Alexis Breut avait été bon avec lui, chercher à contester les ordres qu'il avait donné aux soldats qui l'emmenaient était une bien stupide idée.  
Alors, il monta dans la calèche et se laissa emmener sans craintes. Il longea la mer jusqu'à arriver au port, d'où il pouvait observer les silhouettes immenses des voiliers qui y étaient amarrés.  
La calèche s'arrêta, Antoine descendit, et les soldats le conduisirent vers un embarcadère sur lequel une dizaine d'autres soldats étaient postés, et au bout duquel attendait une barque imposante .  
Si les questions venaient à l'esprit du jeune homme, il évita tout de même de les poser, pensant judicieux de ne pas faire de vagues devant tant d'hommes armés. Il monta donc à bord de la barque sans faire d'histoires, suivi par quatre nouveaux soldats venus prendre la place des précédents. L'un d'eux prit les rames et la barque avança, glissant calmement sur les flots paisibles du port.

Calme, Antoine se laissa guider sur l'onde, scrutant les maisons du port dans l'obscurité et cherchant un quelconque visage connu au bord de l'eau.  
Les minutes passèrent, et bientôt, la barque quitta le port, prenant le large sous le regard de plus en plus intrigué du marin. Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, il s'adressa aux soldats.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais où m'emmenez-vous ?

Les soldats se regardèrent, puis lui, incrédules. Pourtant, ils ne répondirent pas, ou du moins pas à voix haute, car leurs regards indiquaient clairement qu'ils prenaient Antoine pour un imbécile. Ce dernier comprenant de moins en moins, insista. L'un des soldats se décida alors à répondre.

\- Êtes-vous stupide ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes marin, si je ne me trompe pas, et vous ignorez où nous nous rendons ?

Antoine eut un moment de doute durant lequel il chercha toutes les destinations qu'il était possible d'atteindre avec une barque depuis le port de Marseille, sans en trouver une qui lui semblait plausible.

\- Je... Je ne saisis pas...

Le soldat abandonna et laissa Antoine à ses pensées. La barque continuait de s'éloigner de la côte et les doutes du jeune homme devinrent peu à peu des inquiétudes. Que se passait-il ?

\- Je vous en prie, insista-t-il, nous sommes loin du port, donc quelque soit l'endroit où vous m'emmenez, je ne vois pas où vous voudriez que j'aille.

Le soldat perdit patience.

\- Regardez devant vous, vous verrez bien où on vous emmène !

Le marin leva alors les yeux vers l'horizon indistincte, et la réalité le rattrapa d'un coup violent. Il ne remarquait que maintenant la sombre silhouette du Château d'If, terrible prison posée sur un minuscule îlot au milieu des flots pour décourager tout tentative d'évasion des prisonniers. Il n'y avait même pas songé, alors que le bâtiment était devant ses yeux depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

L'instant d'après se passa très vite.

Des mains puissantes agrippèrent ses chevilles alors qu'il tentait vainement de sauter par dessus bord, dans l'espoir de s'échapper. Mais son geste fut trop lent que pour ne pas attirer l'œil attentif des soldats. Ces derniers, lui criant d'arrêter, parvinrent à le bloquer sur le fond de la barque avec difficulté tant il se débattait et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le fer glacial du canon de fusils se poser sur sa tempe qu'il ne chercha plus à s'échapper.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le calme malgré la tension qui régnait à bord. La fatalité gagna le moral d'Antoine. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Se faire traîner au bagne, sans raison aucune, le jour de son mariage, au moment où sa vie devenait un paradis...  
Le marin repensa à Justine et son père, et la honte le submergea. Il allait jeter le déshonneur sur sa famille, sans rien pouvoir y faire.

L'idée de se rebeller à nouveau pour en finir lui traversa soudainement l'esprit, et il fallait avouer que cette idée lui sembla presque enviable. Après tout, quel était le pire ? Mourir libre ou vivre enfermé ?  
Puis, il songea qu'une mort au fond d'une barque, d'une balle dans la tête, était une manière bien laide de quitter ce monde, aussi cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

La barque heurta finalement le quai du Château d'If, unique point d'accès reliant la prison à l'extérieur, et surveillé en permanence. Antoine fut emmené dans la cour centrale.  
Le jeune homme était amorphe, dépossédé de toute énergie, de toute vigueur. Ses yeux d'habitude brillants et profonds étaient maintenant vides et semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat.

La cour était carrée, entourée de hautes murailles parcourues par des vigiles tous les vingt mètres, qui marchaient d'un pas régulier d'un endroit à un autre, observant la scène sans pour autant en perdre leur vigilance.

Un homme vint près du détenu et de ses gardes.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda l'homme.

L'un des gardes lui tendit une lettre. Il la lut à la lumière d'une lanterne, éclairant faiblement son visage bouffi par la même occasion.

\- Monsieur le gouverneur est au courant ? Reprit-il après avoir fourré le papier dans sa poche.

\- Un messager a été envoyé il y a quelques heures.

L'homme acquiesça puis appela un gardien d'un geste, avant de déclarer :

\- Monsieur le gouverneur dort, nous allons donc mettre ça dans une cellule d'attente, le temps qu'il nous donne ses instructions.

Et il fit signe au gardien d'emmener Antoine. Ce dernier trainait les pieds, n'ayant plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, et se laissa guider docilement vers sa cellule. Là-bas, le gardien lui expliqua les règles de la prison.  
Mais Antoine n'écoutait pas.  
Il était trop absorbé par ses pensées, se morfondant sur des souvenirs qu'il ne verrait probablement plus.  
Le geôlier quitta la cellule en prenant bien soin de la refermer derrière lui.

Alors Antoine, remarquant qu'il était seul, se laissa tomber sur le sol poussiéreux et pleura, pleura ce bonheur qu'il avait touché du doigt il y avait quelques heures à peine, avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la déchéance.  
La rage le prit ensuite. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté de s'enfuir plus tôt, au moment où les gardes n'étaient pas attentifs ? Il était bon nageur, et aurait aisément pu rejoindre la terre ferme et profiter de l'obscurité pour disparaitre. Il serait allé en Italie ou en Espagne et s'y serait établit facilement, puisqu'il parlait parfaitement les deux langues. Il aurait ensuite envoyé une lettre à Justine et à son père, qui l'auraient rejoint, et ils auraient vécu là-bas, peinards, sans soucis aucun.  
Mais tout cela était maintenant impossible. Il était enfermé entre quatres solides murs, dans une prison d'où nul ne s'échappe.  
Et la nuit poursuivit son cours, à l'image du flot de larmes du nouveau prisonnier.

Le lendemain à l'aube, le geôlier reparut dans le couloir. Antoine s'était calmé et occupait pitoyablement un coin de sa cellule, assis à même le sol.

\- Vous êtes réveillé ? Demanda le gardien.

Le prisonnier ne répondit pas.

\- Il vous faut quelque chose ?

Antoine sembla reprendre vie. Il s'approcha et s'accrocha aux barreaux.

\- Je dois parler au gouverneur. Déclara-t-il simplement.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Vous semblez ne pas comprendre...

\- Je vous dis que c'est impossible. Le gouverneur ne voit pas les prisonniers. Si vous vous comportez bien, vous pourrez peut-être le voir lors de votre promenade dans la cour.

\- Et combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? Demanda Antoine, perplexe.

\- Je l'ignore. Selon votre chance, un an, peut-être plus.

Antoine le pris la tête entre les mains.

\- Je dois voir le gouverneur !

\- Calmez-vous !

\- Non, c'en est hors de question !

\- Si vous continuez, vous finirez fou comme ce type enfermé au cachot.

Alors le prisonnier, sous le coup de la rage, s'élança vers le gardien et tenta de l'agripper à travers les barreaux pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier l'esquiva de justesse.

\- Je veux parler au gouverneur ! S'énerva Antoine.

\- Je vais parler de vous au gouverneur, cracha le geôlier, mais pas comme vous l'imaginez...

Et il sortit, laissant Antoine seul à nouveau.

Un peu plus tard, deux autres gardiens vinrent le chercher et l'emmenèrent au cachot, malgré ses protestations et ses tentatives infructueuses pour s'échapper de leur emprise. Il fut jeté dans un cachot plus sombre et plus humide encore que sa cellule précédente. Jamais il n'avait été plus en colère, et il lui sembla que son geôlier avait raison quand il disait qu'il allait devenir fou.

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **Dans le prochain, on s'intéressera surtout à Alexis, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop ennuyés pour Antoine** **XD**

 **À la fois prochaine !**


	5. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Hey !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction, il est un peu court, désolé :/**

 **Pour tout vous dire, j'ai regroupé trois chapitres originaux, alors que je n'en regroupe que deux d'habitude, mais malheureusement, ça n'a pas rallongé ce chapitre pour autant.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, on va suivre Alexis. Désolé pour ceux qui voulaient des nouvelles d'Antoine...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alexis retourna à la demeure de sa belle-famille. Il fut accueilli avec enthousiasme par tous les convives, cependant, il n'y porta pas grande attention, plongé dans ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers sa fiancée et ses parents.

\- Vous revoilà enfin ! Se réjouit la jeune femme, contente du retour de son futur époux.

\- Pour peu de temps, je le crains... S'excusa le substitut du procureur. Il s'adressa ensuite au marquis de Saint-Méran : Puis-je vous parler seul à seul ?

Le vieil homme, intrigué, le suivit dans le bureau.

\- Monsieur, commença le substitut, vous m'aviez parlé d'un ami à vous proche du Roi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous disiez qu'il est ici même.

\- En effet, mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Il me faudrait impérativement une lettre me permettant de rencontrer Sa Majesté le plus vite possible sans avoir à patienter des jours entiers pour le voir.

\- Je ne saisis pas bien ...

Alexis expira profondément.

\- J'ai interrogé un individu qui détenait des informations cruciales, et il faut que j'en informe le Roi au plus vite. Si j'y parviens assez tôt, je peux vous assurer que ma carrière est faite, et que jamais votre fille n'aura à se plaindre de la vie qu'elle mènera à mes côtés.

Les paroles semblèrent convaincre le marquis.

\- Bien, je demanderai cette lettre, comme vous le demandez. Quand partez-vous ?

\- Il me faudra environ une heure et demi pour préparer mes affaires.

\- Très bien, alors... La lettre sera chez vous dans une heure.

Alexis remercia le vieil homme et sortit du bureau pour faire un dernier adieu à son épouse.

\- Vous repartez déjà ? Demanda la jeune femme, désolée.

\- J'en ai bien peur, mais il le faut. Il s'agit d'une chose très important, que je ne peux me permettre de remettre à plus tard. Je suis vraiment navré de vous quitter si vite.

Il laissa un doux baiser sur sa main et quitta la maison après avoir salué les autres invités.  
Il marcha rapidement vers sa propre demeure, décidé à partir vers Paris le plus vite possible. En chemin, une jeune femme blême vint à sa rencontre.  
 _Décidément..._ Pensa Alexis, _je croise beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui..._

\- Pardonnez-moi, êtes-vous Alexis Breut ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Lui-même, répondit le procureur sur un ton légèrement agacé.

\- Je m'appelle Justine Le Potier, je suis ici pour avoir des nouvelles d'Antoine Daniel.

Alexis eut un sursaut en entendant ce nom. Le visage du jeune homme lui revint en mémoire, et avec lui, un soupçon de remord.

\- Monsieur Daniel est coupable, répondit-il simplement, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Justine eut un sanglot.

\- Mais de quoi est-il coupable ?!

Plus la jeune femme insistait, plus le substitut ressentait ce sentiment de remord. Après tout, qui était-il pour briser la vie d'un jeune couple innocent sur son simple désir de réussite ?

\- Je vous dit qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter ! Laissez-moi, maintenant, je suis pressé.

Ils atteignirent sa demeure, et il se précipita à l'intérieur. Le remord le rongeait de seconde en seconde, et si Justine avait insisté ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus, il aurait probablement fait libérer Antoine sur le champ.

Pourtant, la jeune femme n'insista pas. Elle rentra chez elle en pleurant, tremblante de fièvre. Si Mathieu l'attendait à l'entrée de sa petite cabane, inquiet, elle ne le vit pas vraiment. Elle s'allongea sur son lit pour pleurer toute la nuit, Mathieu à ses côtés, la couvant du regard, ennuyés de la voir dans un si piteux état.

Patrick Baud passa la nuit à chercher quelqu'un capable de l'aider.

Bob Lennon s'enferma chez lui après avoir acheter deux bouteilles d'alcool pour tenter d'oublier cette histoire.

Victor dormit bien cette nuit-là.

Monsieur Daniel pleura son fils toute la nuit.

Quant-à Antoine, nous le savons déjà.

###

Le Roi Louis XVIII était assis confortablement à son bureau, lisant un quelconque livre d'Horace, s'amusant à triturer sa plume pour s'occuper les main, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez. Dit distraitement le souverain

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre son conseiller principal.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le roi.

\- Sire, commença le conseiller, je viens vous faire part de mes inquiétudes au sujet de l'Usurpateur. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il prépare quelque chose ?

Le roi leva doucement la tête.

\- De quoi devrait-on s'inquiéter ? Le ministre de la police m'a fait son rapport ce matin, et aucun retour n'avait l'air en préparation. Il m'a assuré que ses hommes étaient fiables et que nous n'avions rien à craindre de Napoléon.

\- Peut-être n'avons-nous rien à craindre de Napoléon, mais pour ce qui est de ses suivants, j'ai des doutes. Rappelez-vous ce meurtre rue Saint-Jacques...

Le roi reposa ses yeux sur sa lecture.

\- J'ai également demandé au ministre de s'en charger, et je suis certain qu'il parviendra à retrouver le coupable. Les parisiens me sont fidèles, ils n'aiderons sûrement pas le meurtrier à nous échapper.

\- Les parisien vous suivent, mais n'oubliez pas que Napoléon à encore beaucoup de fervents admirateurs dans le midi...

\- Peu importe, si l'Usurpateur pose le pied dans ce pays, nous en serons immédiatement avertis.

Il y eut un moment de silence qu'aucun d'eux ne sembla vouloir combler. Finalement, le conseiller se décida à briser le silence :

\- Très bien, je vous laisse à vos occupations. Oh, et un certain monsieur Breut demande à vous voir, dois-je le renvoyer chez lui ?

Le souverain, qui jusque-là ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à la discussion, releva brusquement la tête.

\- Breut ? Alexis Breut ?

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semble, Sire. Le connaissez-vous ?

\- On m'avait parlé de lui, et plutôt en bien. Un jeune procureur talentueux qui exerce à Marseille, il me semble. Que fait-il ici ?

\- Je l'ignore, il demande à vous voir et dit que c'est important.

\- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour le faire entrer ?!

Le conseiller partit prestement et revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie d'Alexis. Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement devant le roi et attendit qu'on lui donne la parole.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous à nous dire ? Demanda le souverain, impatient. Est-ce grave ?

\- Votre Altesse, commença le jeune homme, la situation est pressante, mais pas irréparable.

\- Allez-y, le pria le roi.

\- Eh bien, Sire, j'ai appris que l'Usurpateur possède trois navires prêts à appareiller. Il a peut-être déjà quitté Elbe à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Mais d'où Diable avez-vous obtenu ces informations ?

\- J'ai interrogé un jeune homme arrêté pour bonapartisme, et il m'a assuré que c'était la vérité. Il devait faire passer le message à un individu présent à Paris, mais à refusé de me dire qui. Pour plus de sécurité, je l'ai fait mettre aux fers.

Le roi passa une main sur le visage.

\- Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous dites ? Demanda-t-il, exaspéré d'apprendre une telle nouvelle dans ces conditions.

\- Au point, Sire, d'avoir quitté Marseille le jour même où j'ai appris la nouvelle, alors que je fêtais mes fiançailles.

Le souverain n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le ministre de la police entra en trombe dans la pièce, ignorant totalement le protocole. Il était blême et son front était recouvert de sueur.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ?! S'indigna le roi, énervé.

Le ministre déglutit.

\- Votre Majesté, je... Euhm, nous avons reçu des nouvelles d'Elbe...

Il fit une pose devant l'apparente non-réaction du roi qui, en réalité, n'attendait qu'une chose : la confirmation que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague.

\- Les rapports indiquent, reprit le ministre, que... Que Napoléon à quitté l'île depuis plusieurs jours déjà...

Sa voix était à peine audible.

\- Puis-je savoir, demanda le roi sur un ton tellement calme qu'il laissait présager la tempête qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur le ministre, par quel moyen vos informateurs vous ont fait part de cette nouvelle ?

\- Je... Par télégraphe, Sire.

Le roi acquiesça doucement avant d'exploser d'un coup.

\- ALORS COMMENT MONSIEUR BREUT ICI PRÉSENT A-T-IL BIEN PU M'ANNONCER LA NOUVELLE AVANT VOUS ALORS QU'IL REVIENT DE TROIS JOURS DE ROUTE DEPUIS MARSEILLE ?!

Le ministre perdit instantanément le peu de prestance qu'il lui restait en entrant.

\- Et où compte-t-il débarquer ?! Demanda le souverain, s'agitant dans tous les sens tant la perspective du retour de l'empereur déchu le contrariait.

Le ministre de tritura les mains, cherchant honteusement ses mots.

\- Il a débarqué... à Antibes, dans les Alpes-Maritimes...

Le roi n'en revint pas. Non seulement, l'Usurpateur tentait de reprendre le pouvoir, mais en plus, il avait déjà posé pied en France.  
Le ministre hésita avant de continuer.

\- ... Et il se dirige vers Paris...

\- MAIS QUEL INCAPABLE ! S'emporta le roi. JE VOUS EMPLOIE POUR ME TENIR AU COURANT DES ACTIONS DE NAPOLÉON, ET VOUS ME DITES QUE MÊME AVEC DES ESPIONS SUR PLACE ET DES TÉLÉGRAPHES, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CAPABLE DE M'INFORMER D'UNE CHOSE AUSSI IMPORTANTE AVANT QUE CELA N'ARRIVE ?!

La semonce dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le ministre fut traité de tous les noms.

\- Prenez exemple sur monsieur Breut ! Hurla le roi. Lui au moins est compétant !

Alexis décida donc de s'interposer.

\- Sire, pardonnez mon insolence, mais je suis certain que monsieur le ministre ici présent n'est pas responsable de cet incident. Il y a simplement dû y avoir un défaut de communication chez ses informateurs, ce n'est donc pas lui qu'il faut blâmer.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au ministre, dans les yeux duquel on pouvait lire une gratitude débordante.

Cependant, si le substitut du procureur l'avait défendu, ce n'était pas par pure gentillesse, mais bien par intérêt. Il était évident que le ministre lui en aurait voulu s'il n'avait pas réagi aux propos élogieux du souverain, et lui aurait fait payer cher pour l'avoir laissé se faire rabaisser.

Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs s'être calmé grâce à lui, et son visage avait repris une teinte normale. Il regarda successivement Alexis et le ministre, puis s'adressa à ce dernier, toujours en colère :

\- Je vous préviens, dit-il, que cela ne se reproduise plus. Faites ce qu'il faut pour qu'il n'atteigne jamais Paris, peu importe comment vous vous y prendrez. Et faites moi un rapport complet sur ce meurtre de la rue Saint-Jacques dont vous m'aviez parlé.

\- Un meurtre ? Demanda Alexis, intrigué.

Le regard noir que lui lança le conseiller lui fit comprendre qu'il avait manqué à l'étiquette en posant la question au roi sans même y avoir été invité, et sans marque de politesse, qui plus est.

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi, Sire, j'étais tellement étonné que j'en ai manqué au protocole...

\- Ce n'est rien, dit le roi, désormais prêt à pardonner n'importe quoi de la part d'Alexis.

Le ministre lui expliqua les circonstances du meurtre, et lui décrivit le profil du meurtrier, bien qu'il ignorait encore de qui il s'agissait.

\- L'homme avait les cheveux courts entre le brun et le gris, les yeux sombres et il devait faire environ une cinquantaine d'années. Il portait également une veste bleue.

À nouveau, le substitut sentit son estomac se tordre en entendant la description, et eut un très mauvais pressentiment quant à l'identité du tueur. Il ne dit cependant rien, et se contenta d'acquiescer.

Le ministre s'excusa ensuite auprès du roi et partit, bientôt suivit d'Alexis, qui avait fait de même.

En arrivant dans la rue, Alexis monta dans une voiture et rentra chez lui, dans sa grande résidence parisienne. Peu de temps après, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer à table, un valet vint à lui et lui expliqua que quelqu'un voulait lui parler.

\- Qui donc ? demanda Alexis, étonné que quelqu'un sache déjà qu'il était en ville.

\- Un homme d'à peu près la taille de monsieur, cheveux bruns tirant sur le gris, et il porte une veste bleue...

Avant même qu'Alexis ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la personne entra dans la pièce en s'exclamant :

\- Est-ce donc comme cela qu'un fils accueille son père à Marseille ?

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

 **J'espère, en tout cas !**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

 **review ? :3**


End file.
